Animal Mimicry
Animal mimicry, also called animal morphing, is the ability to change one's body into any animal. Characters *Yaeko Nakamura has this ability naturally. *Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray will also have this ability naturally, inherited from her mother. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Yaeko. *Noah Gray has copied this power from Yaeko. *Abbie Gray has also replicated this power from Yaeko. *Fleur Davison also has this ability naturally. *Kenny Leo has this ability naturally. *Eboni Firelock-Reddan also possesses this ability naturally. *Sheridan Alexander-Tanner will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Yaeko Nakamura' Yaeko can take on the form of any existing animal. Her favourite form to shift into is a wolf, but she also loves being able to fly and so mimics birds often. She can also shift only a part of her body into animal form, to give herself for example wings or a claw. 'Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray' Using this ability, Chou can accurately mimic any animal she can think of, of any shape or size. She's shown that she can mimic colours which do not exist in reality, such as purple and pink giraffes, and this may be linked to her mother's ability of chromokinesis. Her favourite animal to shift into seems to be a butterfly, her namesake. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter mimicked this ability from both Yaeko and Chou, and therefore his limits are a mixture of both of theirs. He can mimic part of an animal or a whole creature, and could also alter colouration. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his uncle. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie also has similar limits to her uncle and her brother. 'Fleur Davison' Fleur can mimic any animal she knows of, and she is skilled enough in using her abilities to be able to teach at the Gifted Academy. 'Kenny Leo' Kenny can mimic any existing animal. In all his forms he keeps his original eye colour of bright green, making him recogniseable. 'Eboni Firelock-Reddan' Eboni can mimic any existing animal, but to date she has only mimicked a wolf cub, and a wolf will be her favourite form to take. She will also in future enjoy taking on the forms of bats or birds in order to fly. The age of the animal she becomes reflects her own physical age, unless she makes an effort to differ from this. Shifting is easy for her, as she simply thinks of the animal and wills herself to become it. 'Sheridan Alexander-Tanner' Sheridan will be capable of mimicking the form of any animal, as long as she knows that it exists. She will access the ability by thinking of the animal, which will make her transform into it, and the transformation will be faster if she also pictures the desired form in her mind. She won't be able to mimic any animal species she is unaware of, and believing a non-existent animal is real won't enable her to mimic it either. She will only be able to transform her entire body. Similar Abilities *Mimicry can be used to change oneself into any animal *Half-animal mimicry is the ability to change half of one's body into an animal *Formshifting can be used to turn into an animal *Animalistic mimicry is the ability to gain traits associated with animals without transforming into one *Snake mimicry is the abilit to take on snake-like characteristics *Spider mimicry is the ability to have spider-like features *Lycanthropy is the ability to turn into a wolf-like human creature *Avian mimicry is the ability to mimic any bird *Animal transformation is the ability to turn oneself and others into any animal *Mammalian mimicry is the ability to mimic any mammal Category:Abilities